


Invisible Strings

by wenevergooutofstyle



Category: Golden - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenevergooutofstyle/pseuds/wenevergooutofstyle
Summary: Moving to LA 2 years after a life altering moment was never easy for Anna. But hope comes knocking at her door one night in form of a sprained ankle and a stranger with a dazzling pair of green eyes
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Invisible Strings**

Chapter 01

I breathed in the crisp, unfamiliar air, tasked with getting the groceries tonight.  
Stepping in the store I have made a mental list of what to get first without wandering about like a fool. The vast expanse of the store still intimidates me, everything does these days. The unfamiliar surroundings people, and now the store. I hate crowds, I tell myself wishing I can crawl into the comfort of my room  
Then again; things always intimidated me, even back home.  
  
It's been almost 2 months moving into LA and things been slow. Hell I’m doing my best to keep up with places, street names and even the place I work at.  
Sighing I began to pick up things trying not to make eye contact. A faint vibration began in my back jean pocket probably Isaiah asking me if I want a ride back home. I wouldn't mind walking but said yes anyways.  
  
"So, how was your day? Any entitled customer stories?"  
The faint tug on my lip encouraged him to question further.  
“You know, you could always start your clothing line you did back home here. There is a big Asian community who we have contacts of"  
  
I have wanted to, I didn’t come here without a plan I wanted to say  
I nod instead. 2 years later I'm still tired.2 years later I still haven’t moved on. Trying to bite back the tightness in my throat, I make small talk with him  
  
It was 4 months ago when my mom’s friend, Uncle David I'd come to known since my childhood, gave me an offer. It’ll be good for my future he said, but I know it's a helping hand to my silent cries. To move on and forget  
  


He helped me to move into US and begin again, always made sure to talk to me about my days, my plans, and specially my current mental health. Which everyone thinks is deteriorating. I was first few months after it happened. The first spark of life in me was the offer he made. It's probably why my parents agreed to it too  
  
Dinner was alright that night. Uncle David wasn’t home, probably attending the night shift at the hospital. As a cardiologist he’s always busy. But he always made sure to be close to his 3 sons and now, I guess I'm in that pile too.  
  
His third and youngest Zach sitting on my opposite is always in his own world. 5 years my junior he’s nice to me. He didn’t care I’m here probably because he spends most of his time in his college dorm dropping in randomly for dinner when he miss his moms cooking the most  
I would too if I were him, I miss my mom’s too, plus Jackie's cooking skills are to die for.  
I help her most of the time after work. Being the typical people pleaser I hate to be a bother to others  
She was civil with me, despite the arguments I've heard with her and Uncle David asking why he has brought a stranger to their home

  
..  
  
It was 3 am when I heard the door of the garage opening.  
"Shit"  
  
Cursing myself I switch off the room light and pretend to be asleep  
Alas, no avail...10 minutes later the rap on my door is familiar  
  
Sigh. "Come in"  
  
I see him, peaking through the door,  
"Shouldn’t you be asleep?  
  
I was, I heard the door, thought I'd check it out" I say giving him my best smile  
More like the best fakest smile my brain say  
  
“Hmm..I told you therapy would help with the insomnia Anna”  
  
"Or", my snarkiness say “you could help me with some sleeping pills without the hassle”  
  
“You know I can’t do that right Hun?”  
  
Sighing I plop back onto my pillow.  
  
“I found a nice apartment today btw,  
  


That perked my interest. I look at him; I asked him for his help to look for an apartment. My self-loathing and self-pity aside, I always wondered how it would be like to live alone. Growing up in Asia, its not unusual to live with ones parents until people get married. We hold onto our traditions pretty tight and it was something I always rebelled against. And something I gladly wanted to accept because of a certain person. That was a long time ago I tell myself. Opposites attract I guess

  
It was my main goal in accepting his offer after all. I wasn't going to leech onto his kindness. My inner morals stopped me from doing that. And I wanted to build a new life for myself. To accept to move on  
So that definitely did perk my interest alright.  
  
“I can give a small monthly allowance and with your salary you can afford the rent and your other necessities”  
  
“I can’t do that, you already offered me too much. The only thing I can do is pay back” I say  
  
“Nonsense child; you know I'll never take those”  
  
Growing in an unaffectionate house hold, talks like these with anyone made me uncomfortable. But I always liked him. I knew he was a kind soul the moment I received a books of horses and posters from him when I was young. How he always kept in touch with my mom making sure she always had a friend in need.  
  
He already started making plans to help me with my clothing line, actually sprang into action the moment I started talking about it. At first I thought it was out of pity he wanted to do it. I hate that look, everyone, even my best friends I've left behind couldn’t help but give me that look anytime I was with them.  
Of course I accepted that offer, to get away from it all  
  
“Where is the place located? Is it nice?”  
  
“We can go tomorrow and take a look after your work is done, I'll ask Isaiah to give you a lift”  
  
“No, that's fine, I'll catch the bus to the place” Already hating thinking his eldest will be annoyed with the favor  
When in fact it's the quite opposite, my inner self kept telling me. That boy is nothing but trying to get to know you trying to play big brother as usual.  
My chest gave a familiar squeeze. Thinking of my own elder brother whose calls I don’t pick up.  
  
He laughs, "nah he already agreed. He’s going to meet Sylvia tomorrow so he said he can drop you off Hun. And yes, it’s spacious, a bit small but it would suit you.”  
  
“You know I don’t care about the size of the apartment uncle, even just a room is fine. I just need a place that's all.”  
  
“I know, I know. But I didn’t want the place to be far away from us"  
  
seeing my annoyed frown, he explains himself quickly. I knew now why he offered the extra money. Of course he went out of his way to get the best for me. And knowing this neighborhood I know it'll cost a pretty penny to afford it  
  
“Just get adjusted first. Then we can always looks for another place if you're uncomfortable with it okay?”  
  
“Sigh, alright..oh also, I started advertising my page.. Couple of requests came along”  
  
“That's good news! What happened?”  
  
It's good thing I decided my career on designing. Although my ambition of building my clothing line and owning a clothing factory back at home had hopelessly vanished with many other dreams, I still had to learn how to survive. Thank god for my skills in that area. And it’s a good thing I still get orders from clients back at home. Other than my current job as a sales exec at a clothing shop in the mall, that income serves as small pocket money.  
  
“I got a request for couple of bridesmaid’s dresses. And a saree.”  
  
“That's good that's good! Send me the advert. I’ll circle it in our community  
And please try to sleep now. It’s not good for you to lack sleep”  
  
I laugh, amid bitter one. Of course. How can I forget about the blasted epilepsy of mine. It’s not a major deal, 6 hours of sleep and meds keep it at bay. And I’ve only had 2 episodes when I was a teen. I try not to think of the other person I had that in common with. The very first thing we realized we have in common. Had in common.

  
Putting my headset on, after uncle David left I tried to lull myself to sleep. The beat of the music was the only thing that I gravitated to. There was a time when even that held no meaning of life to me.

..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lou managed to drag me out for the night. She’s pretty good and convincing me. And I’ve come to rely on her for the friendship and kindness she offered. Sometimes I let her crash at my place. Living alone is nice but it’s not so bad to have someone around.

Years of growing up in a bickering house hold I sometime miss the noise. I longed for my pets and my parents. But this is good for me I tell myself. A last ditch effort to get on with my life. Lou caught me once crying my eyes out in the employee’s bathroom. Happens once a month my self-loathing crying spree I call it. After I spilled my beans she always had my back. I guess I was lucky striking a friendship with her, I'm horrible at making friends.

“I wanna go home!” I scream thought the pulsing music of the club

“C’mon you promised me you'll stay tonight”

“Okay ill stay for a while but only if you let me go grab some food, I’m starving Lou”

“So get something from the bar”

I make a face, I want some fresh air. “I’ll go to the deli next door. Ring me if there’s anything okay?”

She yells back and okay and head back to the dance floor. Stepping out I make my way to the small store, craving for wings. I hear a commotion on the road, looking to my right I see a crowd of paps.

I’ve gotten used to seeing pap’s in the area, coming from a small Asian country, this was unusual to me. I have always gravitated towards western movies and music and of course I tend to read useless tabloids from time to time and being a major Taylor swift fan, I hated when the paps harassed her. Of course I heard how LA is like, but seeing people chase some poor soul with a camera was new to see.

Few minutes looking at the menu, I decided to go home. Remembering the face I always went out with; teasing me about craving fried chicken was not what I wanted right now.

I was tired. Ignoring the constrict in my chest I’m used to, I call and explained Lou I'm going home, profusely promising to stay with her the entire night next time, I went to the grocery instead.

Everything reminded me of him. even shopping, tonight just happened to be a day I longed for him to be next to me, look at me while I went ahead grabbing things and asking why I'm in a hurry. I'm a fast shopper I say, with a grin

Grabbing some milk, a box of cereal, eggs and some fruits I make my way to the counter.

Tears threaten to spill out thinking of the man I used to lean on while paying for items at a store

He brought out the best in me. Once being someone who hated public affection, I always gravitated towards him in any way possible, physically and emotionally. He changed me forever. But shit happens I guess.

I decide to walk to my apartment, it’s still 10 but I felt relatively safe to walk. Nearby to my place, taking a turn is when it happened.

Something heavy slammed into me from my right, toppling and sending me flying, and my stuff haywire. Screaming I fell down. I felt a sharp pain on my ankle and everywhere between..

Trying to get up after the stars faded away, the tears I held on to spilled out. I honestly didn’t care. The hopelessness of my situation washed over me. He’ll never be there for me ever again. Not to sooth me during my moments of panic, or to calm me down after a row with my mom. He’ll never be there to tell me it’ll be okay.

“oh shit I’m, sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry darling” the person who slammed into me comes to my view

“Watch the fuck where you’re going man” managing to yell through my tears. I feel warm hands lifting me up; couple of people comes over to help.

A sharp pain goes through my feet. “ggaaaah” screaming I realize my left ankles sprained.

“shit, I'm so sorry are you hurt? I'm so sorry love I didn’t see you turning in the road”

Looking at the masked guy in shorts and a sweatshirt I decide to throw my anger and range and everything in between to this random man “my ankle better not be fucking broken, what? is breaking people’s bones in your agenda of jogging at night?!”

I couldn’t see his face, thanks to a heavy mask he was wearing. Probably why it made easy for me to look at that man and scream my ass off. Never mind I was leaning heavily into this random guy.

He takes his phone out, still holding by my arm which I shake off to stand by myself; he takes a call all the while apologizing.

A girl who came nearby helps by picking up my groceries and walk away. I give her small thanks in gratitude. Everything’s saved. Not the eggs. My poor eggs.

“dude what the fuck are you, a plowing machine?!” look at my eggs!” some of it is on my denim jacket, it was clearly hard to miss what happened to them. I honestly didn’t care what went out of my mouth

Finishing his call, he came near trying to reach me again. If it wasn’t for my anger I would’ve seen the amused look in his eyes which changed into concern.

“I’m so sorry again, I called a car let me take you to the hospital to get that looked at? He ask pointing to my feet

“No, that’s alright just keep your damn eyes open next time champ”

“Look just let me help you alright? Other than your ankle, are you hurt anywhere else?”

“You rammed into me like a mountain goat and wonder where else I’m hurt? Really?” I wobbled over to the side walk hoping this man will go away. This guy was a looker, even with the half covered face I could tell. The 20 year old me would’ve marveled at his 6 feet height and the British drawl. But I couldn’t care less at the moment

In fact my entire body hurt. Sighing I lean on to the pavement wall

“It’s fine, I’ll go by myself, thank you for your lovely concern”

He comes and stands near me. Is 6 feet that tall? Huh

“Your hands bleeding love let me take you to the hospital. What’s your name?” before I answer a black SUV pulls to the side “ok our rides here, shall we?”

“No way I’m getting into some random dude’s car dead of the night. My place is nearby I can walk so thanks” I start wobbling away ignoring the shooting pain of my ankle

He stands in front of me and blocks my path, “c’mon please, I can’t let you go like that, you’re hurt, and just let me take you to the hospital and get you looked at?” “I’m Harry btw”

“And I honestly don’t care. No offence but I’m not getting in a unknown vehicle with some stranger”

Exasperated he takes his hand through his hair. “you can’t be serious right now”

“I can walk home, its fine. I’m pretty sure it’s nothing ok?” I try to walk away again to no prevail.

His left hand comes up and takes my arm preventing me from leaving again

“Look I didn’t get out of my house today expecting to hurt someone alright? Just let me take you to get looked at that ankle and I’ll be out of your hair after that.”

Glaring at him I take my phone put to call Lou, which goes straight to voicemail. I leave a message anyways. “Hey it’s me, got into some trouble. Some bozo plowed into me so I’m going to the hospital” I didn’t care he was standing right next to me, he had the balls to look slightly irritated. “This guy offered a ride to the hospital so I’m going. Ill text you the number plate just in case” I can hear him sigh in annoyance “is that alright? I ask.

“Yeah yeah that’s fine”

“Cool” still in the phone I tell Lou I’ll send a snap of the guys id and keep cut the line

“Uh I can’t give my ID” he says in an obvious way “look you can trust me alright, you can send Joe’s id if you want, let’s just go?”

I can feel the weariness in my bones. Adrenalin rush of the accident gone I can feel every single place that’s going to bruise

“Alright, lead the way then”

He helps me into the SUV and gets into the front. 45 minutes later after an x-ray and bandages on my wounds I end up sitting on an examination bed. Or whatever you call them

The guy comes in and stands in front of my swinging legs “how are you feeling?” No mask this time

I drop my hand from the gold oval pendant hanging from my neck in a chain I was touching

“Still alive” I say albeit grumpy because of the whole mess and not being able to go home to my bed. Oh well, it’s not like I fall asleep these days anyways

I can see his clear green eyes in the brightness of the room now. The caution is there when he ask if the ankles broken.

“Well, lucky for you, nothings broken. It’s just few bruises and a sprained ankle” looking anywhere but his face I say, “Look I’m sorry about yelling before. I shouldn’t have acted that way and you went through all the trouble to bring me to a hospital. I was having a rough day when you rammed into me”

He chuckles still looking on “it’s the least I can do. I really am sorry love” says touching my right shoulder

“Eh, at least I can tell people I got knocked up by Harry Styles huh?” chuckling at my own dumb joke

He looks at me, smiling “so you recognized me then?”

Of course I did, who wouldn’t? I knew his face anywhere. This guy is all over the place and I blast his songs through my headset every night when I try to sleep. I used to be one of the biggest fans; even had this man’s face on my phone screen just to annoy someone for crying out loud.

In another lifetime I would’ve cried and laughed meeting this famous face. In another lifetime I never expected to meet such a person in the first place. In another lifetime someone used to tease me saying my chances of meeting my idol is close to zero. How I missed that time.

I knew the moment I saw this cross tattoo and put two and two together along with the voice and the piercing look in his eyes. But this is now, and now I couldn’t care less.

“Yeah I don’t live under a rock Styles” I say with a raised eyebrow. I was tired and I should stop being snarky.

“You never said your name love”

Puling my right hand, “Anna, thanks for your help”

A glorious smile spread across his face; damn it looks better in life than pictures. He shakes my hand “Hi Anna, can I drop you off home?

“Nah that’s alright, I can get by thanks” nurse comes in with a crutch. A Crutch, what even?

Gives me instructions to come back two weeks later and I find out the bills already been paid, turn I glare at him “what did you do?”

“I got you into this mess, so let me take care of things, it’s not a big deal okay?” I could’ve handled it. I was uncomfortable with things like these. And it’s not like Uncle David sent me away with no back up plans when it comes to healthcare

“You didn’t have to do that, I never expected you to do that at all.” Pausing I say “but thank you, and I’m only slightly sorry about yelling earlier”

A laugh “I thought you said you should not have acted that way earlier”

“That was before I knew I had to walk in crutches for 2 weeks” I say with a wink, truly exhausted and wanting to end the day i started saying with my goodbyes

“I told you I will drop you home yes?”

I didn’t bother arguing, weariness was claiming my bones and all I could think of was my bed. I nod instead

..

“You live nearby?”

“Yeah it’s around the corner”

“Hmm” and I hear him tapping away on his phone from the front seat.

I give the address to the driver. Joe I guess, whose id picture I have snapped away in my phone

“What were you doing grocery shopping at 10 in the night Anna?”

“What were you doing jogging and plowing in to people in the night Harry” I hear a chuckle

“So, are you from around here?” turning half of his body to face me at the back. What is this man and his thing with eye contact anyway?

I say no and tell him about me Asian roots. “You know where it’s located?” I ask just to see if he has heard of the small country I’m from “you should know being a colonial and all”

He gives a snort “yeah I’ve heard of it love, never been. Is it nice down there?”

It’s a tropical island surrounded by the sea. It’s Beautiful. So much so tourism is one of the main industries of the country. I look away thinking of the beaches I visited with him.

“Yeah, it’s pretty warm down there and nice” I say reminiscing of my past life. I look at him a second later to see him staring. Really, I can barely hold eye contact with someone when I talk. What is it with this man?

Before I can say anything else the car stops in front of my apartment complex

I get down dragging my goddamn crutch along. Learn how to walk with it at first the nurse said.

Sigh

Harry gets down and gives me a hand while Joe emerge from the back with a couple of grocery bags

“What is that?”

“Someone was whining about broken eggs” he says with a small smile. I don’t even have to look inside the three bags to know that there are things I don’t even need in there

“Taking me to the hospital and dropping me home is more than enough Harry, no need for those”

He rolls his eyes taking my arm, “please not again with the no needs, let’s get you inside. Unless you can carry all of these walking with the crutch?” he ask giving me a look and a smirk

Damn him

“Ah fine. I can manage to walk by myself though. Be useful and carry a bag” I say faking my annoyance pointedly, I thank Joe and make my way

He in fact takes all three and follows me inside. Elevator is not needed in a two floor building. But just me and my ankles luck I happened to be living in the second floor. Coming near the stair way I look up. Great

“Well, let the climb begin” I say to him. It wasn’t that hard at all but it’s still annoying with a bandaged foot. After two floors we reach my door

“Well here we are mister Styles” he’s still holding the bags, two dangling from his hands and one tucked in to his arm

Seeing him not putting it down I roll my eyes and dig into my bag looking for the keys

“Does the foot hurt?”

“Nah its fine” I turn give him one of my small awkward smiles

He leans in to the wall waiting. I turn the lock opening the door. Walking in I switch on the lights. Yikes. It’s mess. Fortunately for me, I didn’t care what he thought of my humble abode. I think.

Harry walks into the living area. See my kitchen to the left and walks in keeping the bags down. Its 11.30pm and I hear my phone buzz. Of course, my dad always picks this time to call. I ignore it looking at Harry. “Well, thank you Harry for all the help”

“Like I said, least I can do for almost breaking someone’s ankle” he gives me a grin. He looks on for a while and asks “got any roommates?”

“Should I be concerned of serial killers or should I give the real answer?” I ask in a mock concern

He shakes his head with a tiny smile, “I just want to know if there’s someone to look out for you love”

Ah. What a nice thought. “Nah it’s just me, sometimes my friend crash”

He doesn’t look like he’s about to leave as he leans in to the kitchen wall and cross his arms “So, how do you find LA? Like it?"

“Everyone knows how to find it H, but if you’re implying how I feel about the place then yeah, it’s pretty cool, shits expensive but good” I say all with a straight face. 2 years of mourning did wonders to my self-expression

He laughs, “If you say so Annie” Pause. “Where do you work?”

“A. don’t call me that and B. why do you want to know?

“You called me H”

“Everyone calls you H”

“No one calls me H”

“You call yourself H”

A small smile is forming on him now. “ah so you do know about me a bit. Stalk me on twitter? Ask while he leans on the wall hands in his pockets, right leg crossed. That’s exactly I how I stand I note mentally

“nope. Don’t have twitter. I stalk you on ig” I say with a shrug

He looks on with an amused look. Really, how did I bump into this man? I look away feeling awkward. “Well, thank you for your help with everything” I say

He stays leaning on the wall. The heck does he want? Can he leave? His eyes roam the place. Doesn’t matter, 3 months into living in this apartment I didn’t bother with decorating. He got nothing to look at other than my unfolded laundry

But sees the dress dummies with pinned fabric and ask, “Into clothing? Are you a designer or a student?"

“I work full time as sales exec, that’s a part time thing.” I say pointing at the dummy

“It looks lovely” he says looking at it. I was currently working on a prom dress, a blush pink with handmade flowers

I thank him again. This time more serious I was getting tired of my own snark “Really thank you, I never expected someone who don’t even know me to help this much”

“Obviously, no way I would’ve walked away without helping. There’s nothing to thank me for love”

“of course” I say looking away” otherwise it would’ve been a PR nightmare” He gives a genuine laugh this time tipping his head back

“Well Anna, I’ll be on my way now, shall I drop by in couple of days to check on you? Well that’s surprising. I didn’t want to bother this man anymore or feel like I’m helpless.

“No that’s fine there’s no need” I go to the door holding it open

“it’s something I want to do, just to make sure you’re well. Why do I have the feeling we’re having the same conversation over and over? He asks looking up.

“I don’t want to be a botheration to anyone Harry, plus I can walk pretty well its fine really, you’re not obliged to check on me, plus you don’t even know me”

He turns back facing me outside the door giving me a look I can’t read.

“Sure. Take care of the foot love” I smile and say goodnight and watch his retreating form.

Couple of days later I realize I never bothered to get an autograph.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and first time writing something.  
> Please be kind, English is not my first language so many grammatical mistakes will be there. I’m not a perfectionist so im writing this as it goes.  
> I love reading fanfic. It’s my go to guilty pleasure, im a zutara fan and always loved reading fics about Harry as well.  
> After years of reading fanfic and romance novels an idea came to me which I thought will be a good idea to share! But this story is merely a fiction as I do not know Harry styles, the real person at all. This is just what I've seen and read and made my own world up!  
> I have not mentioned the country the main character is from as I do not want to mention it, but I have mentioned that she is from an Asian country. As a reader you are always welcome to make up your own world and let the imagination flow!
> 
> I have not made a timeline of events exactly. I like to think events of this story takes place before Don't worry darling filming happens and in a perfect world where covid pandemic haven't happened yet
> 
> Enjoy and let me know your thoughts below!


End file.
